


[fanvid] we don't talk anymore

by Gondolin



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: AMV, Childhood Friends, Childhood friends to enemies to lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, MatchaBlossom, Video, episode 7 spoilers, more like, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolin
Summary: Have you seen our lords and saviours teen Kaoru and Kojiro?
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	[fanvid] we don't talk anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I saw episode 7, went into a fugue state and produced my (kinda) first AMV.

Song: Charlie Puth & Selena Gomez - We Don't Talk Anymore   
Anime: SK8 THE INFINITY   
Pairing: CHERRY BLOSSOM (Sakurayashiki Kaoru)/JOE (Nanjo Kojiro)   
Software used: iMovie

SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 7 


End file.
